


Berry Boys

by Daise101



Series: Berry Boys [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daise101/pseuds/Daise101
Summary: After Being let go of the comic book he wrote A blackberry boy gets ice to lift his spirits.After being kicked out of his band a blueberry boy comes to get icecream.They both meet at an ice cream cart (more like a bench but whatever)Im bad at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

Today started off as a good day for Marc. Coming out to his mom made it the best day ever, But ending his comic book partnership made it the worst. But admits ice cream was a great idea. Marinette and her friends, or as they call it themselves lla’s downfall squad, really lifted his spirits not as much as he needed but they were lifted in a bit a little bit.

When he called Marinette, he could hear the anger in her voice when Marc told her what happened. She said that this was all some liar named Lila’s doing, something about her wanting to rise to the top and be talked about her. She assured him that 

Marc was very grateful to the two couples got single ice creams to make him not Feel left out. It was his first time having andre’s ice cream, which was supposed to to predict one’s soulmate. He wanted his first time coming to be with Nathaniel… NO! No sad thoughts right now. His only thoughts should be the sides of melting in the taste of delicious ice cream.

When it was his turn he saw andre’s eyes light up more than he thought was possible, “Ah, you are new, oui?” Mark nods. “Well let us find your perfect mix!”

After a few moments of studying Marc, Andre started scooping ice cream, “pink peach for their lips, blueberry for their for their bold hair, and sprinkles for their creativity!”

That was a lot for the young writer to take in, but from what he’s heard he had a good feeling about it. He went to sit down with his friends he came with. All of them sitting in a comfortable silence, enjoying their ice creams. When Marc looked up he saw an unrecognizable head of hair with blue tips almost identical to his ice cream walking up to Andre’s ice cream cart.

**_____________**

Luka’s week didn’t start off the best. He got kicked out of a band he’s been with for quite a while. But he can still fulfill his dream of being a musician. He’s just doing it alone now.

He came to the seine to find inspiration for a new song. He already has tons of songs he’s written, but he wanted to write something new to launch his solo career, something bold. Luka didn’t want to admit it out loud, but he didn’t want to write anything that would tie him back to kitty section. Since he was kicked out, he wanted to write something that would scream ‘luka’.

With his guitar on his back and notebook in his hand, Luka made his way to Andre’s cart. “Luka it’s great to see you again,” Andre greeted with a big smile. He responded with a greeting of his own. “Let’s get started,” Andre began scooping a green flavor, “kiwi sorbet for their eyes and black berry for their hair!” 

“Thank you.” Luka took his ice and turned to sit on a bench to begin brainstorming. On a bench he was looking towards, he saw his BBF, her friends, and a boy with the most beautiful jade green eyes he’s ever seen. He waved at marinette and she gestured for him to come over.

“Hey luka,” Marinette greeted. “We heard what happened with kitty section I hope your okay.”

“I’m okay. Just a little hurt.” Luka responded, “I still don’t understand the reason they gave me.”

“What was the reason?” Alya paused, “if you don’t mind.”

Luka sighed, “Juleka told me it was because I was older than them and it would look weird. Which I didn’t understand but she told me that they were advised by someone with experience with bands and stuff. I didn’t want to argue so I said I understood.”

He saw Marinette was mumbling something to Kagami, she nodded at whatever she said to her. Luka looked to the boy he’s never seen before.

“We’re sorry that this happened to you, Luka.”

“I’ll live.” Luka said trying to change the subject. “Enough about me. Who’s this?”

“I- I’m Marc.” The boy- _ Marc _introduces himself. It did not go unnoticed to luka that Marc was pretty identical to his ice cream.

“Well, I’m luka it’s nice to meet you. What- .” Before he could Continue he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took his phone out, his mother texted him saying he should head home because dinner was ready.

“I have to head home now, dinner’s ready.” Luka looked at Marc, “ I hope to see you again sometime.” He smiled

“Me two.”

“Bye guys.” Luka Says as he left to get home. It wasn’t until he was in his room that he realized he get the cute boys number.

**_____________**

“So…” Alya looked at Marc with a teasing smile, “do you think Luka’s cute?” She asked.

Marc did think he was cute but he didn’t feel like getting his hopes up. Especially with what happened with Nathaniel. It was just too soon to fall for someone else.

Nino gave Alya a knowing look, “oh, sorry. I know it’s too soon…”

“It’s fine.” Marc reassured her.

After staying and conversing with the group for about half an hour, Marc headed home. When he got to the apartment, he saw takeout and his mother on the dining room table. “Hey sweetheart,” Ms anciel greeted. “How did it go with you and your friend?” She asked, with a smile.

“I don’t want to talk about.” Marc responded sadly.

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetie.” She dropped the topic immediately. “We can talk about it later if your up to it.” Marc nodded, “I ordered Chinese food if you want some. We can talk about the writing competition you were thinking about.”

They ate and talked about the competition. Teen writers had to write an original story with about 4000 to 5000 words. He didn’t mind the word count, what worried him was what to write about. 

When they finished their food at around eight o 'clock, Marc walked to him room. He took out his journal to list a few topics for his short story. After 25 minutes of thinking of a few ideas Marc put his stuff away, changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and went to his and got to his bed. Before he was able to officially fall asleep, he got a text:

**Mari: ** _ I know you weren’t looking _

_ For someone new to crush on but _

_ Luka can still be a good friend _

**[luka’s number]**

Marc started to think maybe it would be nice to make new friends.


	2. Learning About The Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Writing a story instead of keeping in my head is still new to me

Marc was hoping that he would get sick today in order to skip school. Unfortunately his health wasn’t on his side that day and he had to go.

‘At least I’m not in his class.’ The writer thought as he ate his waffles;

but he didn’t know if he’d have the guts to go into the art room that day, and having to see Nathaniel again. If he did see him, he didn’t know if he could hold back tears. 

He hated the fact that he feels the same way he did when Nathaniel ripped out the pages in his journal: heartbroken and unconfident in himself. But he’ll get through it, hopefully.

But now is not the time. He has to get to school. Him and his mom made their way to the subway together. When it came to his stop his mom gave him a kiss on the cheek, and wish him a good day.

Being at the bottom of the steps of François Dupont made Marc’s nervous meter turn red. He still walked into the school and made his way to Mme. Mendeleiev’s class. His only thoughts were about school the entire throughout the entire day. He feeling alright. Until the end of the day when he was on his way to the art room.

What if he ran into Nathaniel? What will happen when he wants to go to the art room? Will he even be allowed in the art room? When he gets there, what is he supposed to do? If he didn’t go, where else would he go?

Now is not the time to be overthinking. He just needs to swallow this down, and walk into the room.

All he needs to do is open that door.

  
  


Any moment now...

  
  


He’ll do it when he’s ready.

“Hey Marc,” A voice said behind him. He turned around to see Marinette. “Do you want to walk inside together?”

“Yes please.” Marc said defeated 

Marc walked in the room side by side with Marinette, his notebook hugged close to his chest. Alix was working on what she usually was. Rose was nodding her head while writing on a notepad, and other kids were painting.

He looked at the spot where he and Nathaniel would work on comic books, and in his spot was a brunette with weird sausage hair, bragging about how she was personally taught by J.K Rowling. It looked like Nathaniel was actually buying it.

Marc sat next to Marinette leaning over to ask her a question. “Who’s the girl sitting next to Nath?”

Marinette’s face Visibly hardened when she answered, “Lila Rossi.” She gritted out. “Whatever She tells you, don’t believe it. She lies like it's second nature. Just ignore her if you purposely try to get in her way, she will make your life hell.”

  
  


She turned to Marc, “Me and my friends are trying to take her down silently to avoid making even bigger problems. Until then, if you don’t pay attention to her or give a reason for her to brag about herself she won’t talk to you.”

  
  


Stay away from sausage hair. He can do that.

He spent the rest of the time in the art room writing prompts of ideas for the writing contest, making small talk with Marinette, and blocking out Nathaniel and liar-  _ Lila’s  _ conversation. At least he didn’t have to talk to him the entire time. Marc was glad him and Nathaniel could coexist in the same room without arguing. 

Marc walked out with Marinette about an hour after. They both made their way to the Bakery. After greeting the Dupain-Chengs and buying a few sweets for him and his mother, Marc made his way back home.

His mom said hi to him from the couch when he walked in. He sat down next to her and they both shared about what happened during their day. He laughed when she explained that her coworker didn’t know that nightmare before Christmas was a Halloween movie, and it looked like his entire life was a lie.

After that Marc told his mom that he’ll come back during dinner. He put all his  **stuff** away and sat on his bed. He thought about what Mari texted him one night and thought what the heck.

**Marc** :  _ Hey, this is Marc from a few days _

_ ago marinette gave me your _

_ number I hope you don’t mind. _

He wasn’t expecting to get a text back so fast.

**Luka: ** _ yeah it’s fine. I wanted to _

_ I wanted to get to know you. Marinette _

_ Told me you write? _

**Marc** :  _ yeah it’s just a few stories. _

He didn’t feel like mentioning the comic book.

They talked a bit more until they both had to go eat. After saying their goodbyes Marc went back to the dining room smiling like an idiot. His mom asked what happened but he ignored her spinning his spaghetti on his fork. This new friend idea was a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, I lied. Updates will be whenever I have a chapter finished and edited. Comments are always welcomed and appreciated.


	3. First Gig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited out all of the spacing because it got annoying

“Crap, I’ve got to get my fountain pen.” Marc got up to retrieve his pen from his room. “Do you want a snack?” He asked the bluenette on the couch.

“I’m ok.” She replied.

Marinette was at Marc’s house this Saturday. They were watching movies, and chatting. Marc had called her over when he felt way to bored home alone. He’d gone to his room to get his fountain pen because Marinette had said she wanted to make a cheesy love poem for her girlfriend. Marc chose to use the fountain pen because it made the words look fancy.

“Hey Marc, who’s ‘Blueberry Guitarist’?” Marinette asked from the living room

Marc’s eyes widened as he ran back to the couch, pen in hand. “D-don’t worry about it.” Marc snatched his phone out of Marinette’s hands.

“Wait— is it Luka? Did you text him?” Marinette’s eyes lit up.

“I-I maybe- don’t worry about it, I said.” Marc stuttered, his face was flushed in embarrassment. It was Luka texting him, but he wanted to tell her himself to avoid embarrassment.

“I’m sorry for teasing.” She apologized.

“No, no your fine.” Marc assured her, “and yes it is him.” He said quietly.

“What did he say?”

**Blueberry Guitarist: ** _ Hey! _

_ I got a small gig at a coffee shop _

_ Tomorrow a friend of mine is _

_ Going to sing while I play _

_ You can come if you _

_ want to. _

_ We can also hang out later too _

“He asked me to hang out.” Marc said sinking into the couch cushions.

Bluenette squealed and clapped her hands. “It’s totally a date!” 

“I-It's not a date!” Marc stuttered. “He just said hanging out. I don’t think it could be any clearer.”

“Ok, ok whatever you say.” She put her hands.

Marc put his phone down and put his focus back on the movie..

“Blackberry?”

“Yeah?” Marc faced her.

“Are you gonna answer?” She chuckled softly.

“OH, Right!”

Whipping his phone out he sent the reply quick

**You: ** _ yeah, sure! _

_ I can hangout after as well _

  
  


The reply back was immediate:

**Blueberry Guitarist: ** _ Great! Hears the _

**_[address]_** _I’ll see you there!_

Tomorrow was going to be a great day, Marc thought as he sank back into the couch.

“What about the poem?” Marinette reminded.

“Oh yeah,” he took his pen and a blank sheet of paper off of the coffee table. “How do you want to start this?”

“What about, “your cinnamon brown eyes give me strength to get through the day.””

Marc sighed, this is going to be a long day.

After 2 bowls of popcorn, 2 movies, and 1 very, _ very _, cheesy love poem later, Marinette went home. 30 minutes after her leave, Marc’s mom was back home.

“Hey sweetie, how was your day?” She asked when she walked into the apartment. She hung up her coat and put her keys on the hook next to it.it.

“It was fine. Mari came over and we watched movies.” The next part rushed out of his mouth: “someonealsoaskedmetohangoutwiththemialreadysaidyesbutanIgo?"

His mom stared dumbfounded. "First of all, how can that many words come out of your mouth so fast? Second, what did you say?"

Marc sighed, he'd been doing a lot of that today. "I said, someone also asked me to hang out with them i already said yes but can I go?" The writer explained slower.

"Oh really?" She smirked.

“It’s just hanging out!”

“Go ahead sweetheart. You already said yes anyways.” The writer's mom said with a smile on her face. 

Yes! Tomorrow plans are confirmed. He felt that his mom would say yes regardless, as long as they weren’t doing anything together tomorrow. Daniella Anciel was just like that. Always bringing joy to anyone around, doing anything and everything for her family.

“So, What do you want for dinner?” She said when she made her way to the kitchen.

**___________**

Sunday morning, Marc’s anxiety level felt like it went through the roof. Today was the day he’d go out with Luka. No. It’s not a date. They’re just hanging out after Luka’s gig.

The guitarist told him that he’d they would start at 3:00pm. So Marc decided to get there at 2. _ Just Incase of course. _

“Be safe! Make sure to lock the door when you leave and call me if anything is wrong.” His mom told him on her way out the door. “I love you!” She waved as she closed the door, he waved back and locked the door.

4 hours until he had to leave, how should he pass the time? He could write, Marc still didn’t have an exact idea for his short story. The deadline was in one month, so he couldn’t procrastinate for too long. It wasn’t that he had nothing to write. It was that he had _ way _to many options. Maybe this is how Nathaniel felt when he let him go. But could Marc having all of these really stressed Nath out that much that he really had to let him go?

Anyways, he’s got to stop thinking about that. It always drives him down a spiral when that topic gets in his head. For now he can just write. So Marc decided to expand on one of the many prompts he had.

**___________**

_ 4 hours. _ He has been writing _ for 4 and a half hours. _ HOW?! Marc had told himself that he’d be out of the apartment by 2. _ It’s 2:32. _

Grabbing his keys and journal, Marc raced out of the apartment, almost forgetting to lock the door on his way out. With how fast he was running Marc was surprised that he didn’t get hit by a car.

At last he finally got to the cafe. He opened the door and a few things caught his eye; Luka had an acoustic guitar instead of the one he saw him with the first time he met him, Marinette and Kagami were sitting at a table, and the clock said 2:45. He ran for 13 minutes? Marc made his way to his friends.

“Why are you sweaty?” Kagami asked. “Did you run all the way over here.”

“M-maybe” Marc stuttered. Is it that obvious? He was still out of breath, maybe it was that obvious. “What are you two doing here?”

“We wanted to be here for Luka’s first solo gig.”

“Oh, ok.” Marc just thought it would just be him and Luka after he played.

Marc went up to the counter and ordered tea. 15 minutes later Luka and a girl he didn’t know went up to the small area that had a microphones, two speakers, and two stools.

The girl had brown skin and short curly black hair. She wore a purple leather jacket with a jagged stone crop top and blue high waisted Jeans. Frick she’s pretty.

“Hello everyone, my name is Angeline Johnson,” the girl introduced herself, then gestured to the guitarist. “And this is Luka Couffain, we’ll be playing a song named'' fire drill.”

Luka started playing a few notes, and then Angeline started singing. Her voice was really nice, but that’s not what Marc was focusing on Luka. He looked in his element, so calm and content, and he was really good at playing. Luka made the entire vibe of the cafe so calm. A big surprise of the entire thing was when Luka started singing the second verse. Marc didn’t know if he could be more impressed than he already was, Luka was just that skilled apparently. What really tied the rest of the song together was when Luka and Angeline sang the break together. They sounded like their voices were made for each other.

At the end of the end of the song the entire cafe gave a big applause and the two singers said there thanks. They hugged each other and went their separate ways.

Luka picked up his guitar and walked over to the three. “Hey guys. Thanks for coming.”

“No problem, we wouldn’t want to miss this.” Marinette said.

Luka turned to the writer. “Hey Marc.” He smiled at him. God damn, he can’t let him move on from his other crush huh?

“Hey,” Marc said back. “You were really good. So was Angeline of course. But um, I didn’t know you were going to sing as well.”

“It was Angeline’s idea.”

“Well, it was a good idea.” What came out of Marinette’s mouth next was unnecessary. “So, are you and Angeline seeing each other or…?” Marc almost choked on his tea.

“What? No!” Luka shook his head fast. “Of course not! Angeline’s with someone and I don’t see her in that way.” That relieved Marc. Should that relieve him? Is he be allowed to be relieved by that. “Anyways can we please change the topic now?”

“Sure.”

“So what are you guys doing next week?” Kagami asked, the question aimed at Marc and Luka. Both explained that they didn’t have much going on besides school work.

“You should join us on our group hangout at the ice rink. It will be us two with Alya and Nino on Friday.”

“I’m free.” Said Luka.

“I’d have to ask my mom first, but I’m probably free.”

“Great we’ll see you two there.” They started packing up their stuff. Both said their goodbyes to the boys and took their leave.

“Thanks for coming again.”

“I-I’m glad I’m here. You two were really good.” Marc smiled.

“Thank you, really. So Mari told me that you're entering a contest?” With that question Marc launched into conversation, not stuttering like he has been when he talked with Luka, talking about writing did that to him. It was also sweet with how Luka was apparently interested with what he was talking about.

After he finished rambling about himself he decided to ask about Luka. He told Marc about himself. Told him about from him living on a boat to his dreams about playing music for big crowds. Frick. Luka is really cool. It’s only been two weeks since he’s gotten over Nathaniel, should he really be liking someone already?

After their conversation, _ at 4 o’clock _, Marc had to leave unfortunately. “I’ll see you next week?”

“Yeah”

Both stood not knowing what to do next. So they both went for a hug instead, which surprised them both that they had the idea at the same time.

“So, um, bye.” Marc said, with a shy wave.

“See you.” Luka smiled.

Marc left the cafe feeling really good about Friday.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I add some unnecessary facts about Marc’s mom? Yes. Do I care? No.
> 
> Comments are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just proud of my self that I wrote over 1000 words.
> 
> I’m planning for updates to be every 2 weeks because school is an ass.
> 
> The story is mainly detailing Marc and Luka’s relationship. I may or may not also write them taking down Lila. I’m also deciding if I’ll have Adrien salt though. 
> 
> Also let’s pretend that black berry ice cream isn’t purple.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
